Feliz cumpleaños Sr Gru
by arsazu1985
Summary: Gru celebra su cumpleaños #51 en compañía de su familia. Dedicado al actor Steve Carell por su cumpleaños


_DM Fanfic: Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Gru_

Lucy: (voz melosa) Despierta, bello durmiente

Gru había escuchado la voz de su esposa, pero la escuchó algo distante

Agnes: Despierta papi

Gru poco a poco comenzó a despertar aunque se sentía un poco confundido y somnoliento

Gru: (bostezo) ¿Qué… qué sucede? ¿Quién me llama?

Lucy/Niñas: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Del susto por el grito, Gru dio un pequeño salto en su cama y sus sentidos se alertaron

Lucy: ¡Ay, cielo! Perdón por asustarte, sólo vinimos a felicitarte.

Gru entonces recordó bien todo, era su cumpleaños; cumplía 51 años y era el primero que cumplía como hombre casado; cuando se tranquilizó pudo ver la sorpresa que tanto sus hijas como su esposa le habían preparado, le habían llevado el desayuno a la cama y cada una de ellas llevaba un regalo.

Gru: Un momento niñas, ¿por qué no están en la escuela?

Lucy: Bueno… ayer que fui por ellas a la escuela, pedí permiso para que se tomaran el día libre hoy; es justo que las niñas pasen el cumpleaños de su padre todo el día ¿no?. Además, es viernes, después les llamarán a algún compañero o profesor para preguntar por las tareas.

Gru: Wow, la verdad sí estoy sorprendido; muchas gracias, en verdad me encanta este gesto suyo.

Margo: entre todas te preparamos el desayuno; yo sugerí los huevos con la cara sonriente, Edith unos hot cakes en forma del rayo congelador ya que es tu arma preferida, aunque mamá también sugirió otros hot cakes en forma de corazón y ella los decoró y por último Agnes te trajo unos dulces.

Edith: Aparte cada una te trajo un regalo, ¿cuál quieres abrir primero?

Gru: Mmmm, no sé.

Agnes: Yo papi, yo primero

Y entonces Agnes le mostró lo que parecía un pequeño álbum de fotos, sólo que al abrirlo, Gru vio que estaba lleno de dibujos hechos por Agnes.

Agnes: Quise reunir todos mis dibujos en un álbum e hice otros sobre los momentos más felices que hemos tenido juntos papi; como cuando el día en que nos adoptaste, cuando nos rescataste de ese sujeto que siempre iba en pijamas, cuanto te vestiste de princesa-hada por mi cumpleaños y mi favorito es el que hice cuando te casaste con mami.

Gru le agradeció su regalo con un gran abrazo y le besó la mejilla.

Agnes: Te quiero mucho, papi.

Gru: yo también a ti, mi princesa; en verdad, no crezcas nunca.

Edith: Bueno, ahora me toca a mí; al principio quise regalarte una espada katana como la mía para quizá pudiéramos ensayar juntos los movimientos ninja, pero como no pude encontrar una tienda donde las vendieran, encontré este regalo que va acorde a tu trabajo de espía.

Gru abrió el paquete y vio que era un libro sobre la historia del espionaje; muy completo.

Gru: (abrazando a Edith) ¡Vaya, muchas gracias Edith!

Edith: Por nada, papá. Cómo quisiera abrazar tan fuerte como tú.

Margo: Bueno, es mi turno ahora. Gracias a mamá, pude saber qué tipo de ropa te gustaba y también tu talla.

Gru vio que el regalo era un traje completo muy elegante.

Margo: Ya que eres espía. Supongo que no estaría mal que lucieras como 007 de vez en cuando.

Gru también agradeció el regalo con un fuerte abrazo; se sentía tan feliz que no cabía en sí.

Lucy: Cariño, si quieres saber cuál es mi regalo, tendrás que bajar a la sala; pero primero, claro, debes desayunar.

Gru: No sé qué decir, solamente muchas gracias; la verdad no sé si me merecía todo esto.

Margo: Claro que te lo mereces, es tu cumpleaños.

Edith: Sí, y eres el mejor padre del mundo, ¿cuántos niños pueden presumir que su padre es un súper espía mundial?

Agnes: Adelante papi, come. Después baja porque te tenemos otra sorpresa.

Gru: ¿Más aún? ¡Oh, no! Ya son demasiadas atenciones

Lucy: Vamos, niñas. Dejemos a su padre desayunar a gusto para que baje pronto; (besando a Gru en la mejilla) No tardes.

Las niñas también besaron a Gru y ellas y Lucy dejaron a Gru con su comida; estaba muy deliciosa; terminando de comer, Gru se levantó para bajar a la sala. Al abrir la puerta vio que sus hijas estaban afuera para esperarlo.

Edith: Muy bien papá, queremos que cierres los ojos y no los abras por nada hasta que lleguemos a la sala.

Gru obedeció confiando en sus hijas; las niñas le tomaron de las manos para que bajara las escaleras con cuidado. Después de un rato, al fin llegaron a la sala.

Agnes: Muy bien papi; ahora sí puedes abrirlos.

Cuando los abrió, recibió otro grito de Sorpresa.

En la sala estaban reunidos muchísimos minions con un gran pastel de chocolate, y no sólo eso, también estaban ahí Lucy, el Dr. Nefario y Marleena, la madre de Gru.

Gru: Mamá; qué sorpresa verte aquí

Marleena: Feliz cumpleaños hijo, yo también te traje un regalo.

Gru: Wow, muchas gracias mamá, te lo agradezco mucho.

En la antigua vida de Gru, él no recibía regalos de su madre para nada, salvo tal vez algún simple mensaje o una llamada; si la relación entre ellos mejoró un poco cuando Gru decidió ser padre, mejoró un poco más después de la boda. Marleena le regaló un suéter que ella tejió, uno gris como siempre le gustaban a él.

Gru: Muchas gracias mamá (poniéndose el suéter)

Marleena: Sí… bueno… de nada hijo

Y madre e hijo se unieron en un sincero abrazo que conmovió a los presentes.

Dr. Nefario: Perdón por interrumpir tan linda escena pero quisiera dar ya mi regalo.

Lucy: Adelante doctor.

Dr. Nefario: Gru, este regalo es de parte mía y de tu esposa; verás, hace como un mes, Lucy me sugirió una idea para tu regalo de cumpleaños y por suerte pude terminarlo apenas ayer; este regalo te será muy útil en tu labor de espía.

El Dr. Nefario le mostró un estuche para pluma muy fina, dentro había una hermosa pluma color plateada con el símbolo de Gru en un lado, tenía botones de distintos colores; conociendo a su secuaz, Gru sabía bien que eso podría ser cualquier cosa menos una simple pluma fina.

Dr. Nefario: Esta pluma tiene muchos aditamentos; por ejemplo, si presionas este botón rojo, activarás un rayo láser, si presionas este blanco podrás escribir pero la tinta es invisible para que nadie pueda leer tus mensajes secretos y con este otro botón negro sale una luz que revela tu mensaje de la tinta; también puedes lanzar dardos tranquilizantes con él apretando este botón azul y por último, si presionas este botón plateado activarás un dispositivo de localización para emergencias.

Gru: Increíble Dr. Nefario, esta vez se lució en serio.

Dr. Nefario: Agradece a Lucy, ella fue la de la idea

Lucy: Yo solamente le di sugerencias para hacer un dispositivo que te pudiera servir en las misiones, pero no esperaba esta maravilla doctor.

Gru agradeció tanto Lucy como a Nefario por el detalle; el resto del día fue de fiesta para todos en la casa, Gru pasó el mejor cumpleaños de su vida en compañía de todos sus seres queridos, incluso en el transcurso del día también recibió una llamada de felicitación del jefe de la LAV Silas Pietraserón (Traserón XD) El día fue de total alegría para la familia Gru Wilde.

_Escribí este fanfic como un pequeño y simple regalo de cumpleaños para el actor Steve Carell quien cumple 51 años hoy (16 de agosto). Tomé su fecha de cumpleaños para la de Gru por obvias razones, además de que Gru aunque no lo aparenta en las dos películas tiene más de 50 años ya que él era un niño cuando vio la llegada a la luna en la televisión, así que quizá al igual que Carell, Gru y él comparten la misma edad y cumpleaños._

_Además, la actriz Kristen Wiig (voz de Lucy); cumplirá 40 años el próximo 22 de agosto y al igual que Gru, ella (Lucy) no aparenta su edad real._

_Creo que también usaré las fechas de cumpleaños de Miranda Cosgrove (Margo), Dana Gaier (Edith) y Elsie Fisher (Agnes) para las fechas de cumpleaños de sus respectivos personajes._

_Por lo que sé: Miranda cumple el 14 de Mayo y Elsie un 3 de abril; si alguien sabe la fecha de cumpleaños de Dana Gaier, por favor avísenme._

_Una cosa curiosa respecto a Elsie Fisher con su personaje es que quizá la fecha de cumpleaños tanto de ella como de su personaje sea la misma porque, hay que recordar que el cumpleaños de Agnes ocurrió días antes de la fiesta del 5 de mayo de Eduardo, por tanto, Agnes cumple años en abril, y qué coincidencia al ver que Elsie Fisher cumple años un 3 de abril._

_Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic, buen día a todos._


End file.
